A Dad For Christmas
by SWACGleekFreak
Summary: AU Ever since his wife died, Kendall's been raising his son Caleb alone. Every Christmas since then, Kendall's son has wished for another father for Christmas, someone to make his dad happy. Can a toy owner's son be just the thing Caleb has wished for? Kames, Slash
1. The Elf

_Welcome! I'm still working on Rock Me but I figured I should get started on my Christmas story for this year. Last year I did a non-slash one that I thought was alright, but this year I decided to make a slash one. It's probably going to be a two or three-shot, depending really. _

_Enjoy!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kendall heard the same exact story every Christmas since the year his son Caleb turned three. "Papa, I want a Daddy for Christmas." It was nothing new, just the same question, the same innocent look on the boy's face as he looked at his father with the same adorable green eyes that he had. It was hard to tell the boy that finding a daddy for him wasn't as easy as it looked. What was there to say? When a three year old asks you for something, don't you try your best to give them that?

He tried, he really did. Yet when you lived in a small town in Minnesota where you know practically everyone since they were in diapers, it's hard to find someone to be in a relationship with. Kendall was uncomfortable trying to get together with someone he knew his whole life. Most people found it easier, they were more compatible with that person. Kendall found it strange and wanted a challenge. He wanted to get to know someone new, and that's how he met Caleb's mother. She was beautiful, blonde hair and almond shaped eyes that Kendall fell deep into.

Then, on a cold December morning, the tires of their car slid on some black ice and the car went toppling over into the bank. By the time the paramedics were able to even find her body in the dark waters she was already dead from the ice cold tempeture of the water. Kendall was at home with Caleb at the time, the boy only being about 11 months old at the time. Jo said she was just heading to the store to pick up some stuff for the Gingerbread house they were making. When police arrived to the Knight residence instead, Kendall was heartbroken.

A few months after the accident, Kendall realized that he couldn't really interact with women as well as he used to. He was considered a ladies man back in high school, everyone wanting to date him. Now women just weren't interested, and he didn't think it was because of Caleb. He was a sweet little boy. So Kendall decided to play around a little. That's where he met Jett.

Jett was an actor from out of town who was just in Minnesota for a couple months filming a Lifetime movie. He was handsome, and treated Kendall with kindness. Kendal thought it was strange, already stereotyping actors as pricks. He felt alive around Jett, wanted. Jett treated Caleb will too, though the boy was still little around the time of the relationship Kendall felt as if Jett was a lasting impact.

When their relationship ended was when Kendall realized that yeah, he kind of liked men more. They were easier to get along with than the women in this town were. So Kendall decided that from now on, he was only interested in men.

Another problem; Shakopee, Minnesota wasn't exactly the greatest place in the world for a gay man. All the men here were straight, either married or dating someone. Kendall was lucky to find someone even remotely interested. When Caleb was three, which Kendall considered old enough to know about his father's sexuality, he told Caleb about his mother, and how he was now interested in other men. Caleb just smiled and said, "Daddy be happy."

The innocence of a child; Kendall wished everyone had it.

It was December once again, Kendall waiting patiently as Caleb bounced on his heels beside him. They were in line to meet Santa Claus at the only mall even near Shakopee. He took Caleb every year, it was a tradition for them. The now seven year old grabbed his father's hand, tugging on it so Kendall would lean down.

"Do you think Santa will finally bring me a daddy this year papa?" Caleb asked, so much hope in his voice. It was getting harder every year. Trying to keep a happy face while he wished so hard for a daddy. "Oh, I want one so badly! I bet you do too!"

He wasn't wrong there. It's been a while since Kendall was in the dating game. "That is true sport. Better make sure that Santa knows you have been extra good this year, maybe he'll work some of his magic and we will see if this year is the year." That was the same line he used every year when Caleb asked. As was the wish, it was getting old and sad.

The kid before them got off the fat man's lap, waving goodbye before Caleb ran up to him, plopping himself down on his lap. Kendall felt bad for the man who had to do the job; having kids sit on his lap all day, telling him everything they wanted for Christmas, him saying he'd do his best, and then on to the next child. It had to grow exhausting.

As Caleb told the big man everything he wanted, Kendall looked around him. The mall was set up differently every year, either different colored lights are new elf costumes on the elves that worked as well. Kendall felt bad for them to. Having to wear those annoying stripped tights and ridiculous looking costume that looked like it itched. You wouldn't pay Kendall enough money to do that job.

"You are late!" a woman yelled, scolding a man dressed up as one of the elves. Kendall watched as she waggled her finger at the man, telling him about how tardiness would just down a child's Christmas spirit. Not only was Santa a great part of the display, but the elves as well. The man just rolled his eyes and walked away from the woman, putting his elf hat on over his beautiful brunette locks before taking his spot next to one of the elves near Kendall.

The man noticed Kendall staring and lightly smiled. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to down your Christmas spirit." He said it sarcastically, but it still made Kendall smile a bit. He didn't blame the guy for being mad, look what his job was.

"You're fine," Kendall replied, sticking his hands back in the pockets of his jacket. "Sorry you have to work in this place. Doesn't look that much fun."

"It pays the bills, that's all I care about," the man replied, smiling at a little girl that waved at him. "Plus, I really do love making children smile. So it's not exactly a horrible thing." He held his hand out to Kendall. "I'm James. Is that your kid up there?"

Kendall nodded. "That's my Caleb. He looks forward to this every year. Yet he asks for the same thing every year." He watched as Caleb's face broke out into a smile as Santa handed him a candy cane.

James smiled as well. "Why don't you just get him what he wants then? That will get him to ask for something new."

Kendall sighed. "It's not that easy. What he wants isn't exactly something I could give him with a couple of bucks." He turned back to Caleb as he was hopping off of Santa's lap and towards Kendall again, candy cane unwrapped and in his mouth. "It was nice meeting you James, hope this job doesn't cause to much annoyance for the rest of the day."

James nodded and waved goodbye to the blonde, a crooked smile on his face. "Yeah, nice meeting you too."

After finishing his candy cane on the way home, Caleb tapped on his father's shoulder, making Kendall turn a bit to face his son, still keeping his eyes on the road. "Papa, who was that guy you were talking to while I was talking to Santa?"

"One of Santa's elves," Kendall replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "Why?"

Caleb smiled. "Papa, you were smiling and your cheeks were a little red. You like him!"

Kendall chuckled at his son's accusation. "My cheeks were red because it's cold outside silly, and is it a bad thing to smile at someone when they are talking to you?"

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Whatever papa. You LOVE him."

Kendall laughed as he pulled into their driveway. He had just met the guy, probably wouldn't met him ever again. There was nothing even that special about him anyways. Kendall wasn't one to fall in love at first sight. More and likely this was the last time he was ever going to see James.

That night after dinner, Kendall dropped Caleb off at his mother's house, deciding that maybe he should get some Christmas shopping done. He didn't have a lot of time during the weekdays because of work, so he had to cram in the shopping on the weekends. He parked his car at the mall and stuck his hands in his pockets, walking towards the entrance.

There was one toy store in the mall, since Shakopee apparently wasn't good enough for a Toys R Us. Kendall went there every year for Caleb's presents, either for a little toy train set or some action figures from some superhero movie that he had watched. Kendall loved Spiderman and all, but Caleb had so many action figures of the superhero that it was frustrating.

"Merry Christmas Kendall!" the store's owner, Brooke Diamond, waved from behind the counter. "Shopping for Caleb?"

Brooke was probably a second mother to Kendall. After Jo had died and Kendall stumbled upon the little toy shop, Brooke made him feel better about the situation. She had lost her husband when her son was three as well, and she helped him get over Jo's death. He felt close to the woman, and it was nice to have someone to talk to about what he went through.

Kendall nodded. "Anything from the Avengers in here? Caleb won't shut up about Captain America and I figured getting him something like the shield will quiet him for at least a while."

"I think I got some of the Avengers in the back," Brooke replied, moving away from the counter. "I'll go check it out. If anyone comes in here just tell them I'm in the back and will be out soon." She walked towards the back room and Kendall continued to look around the store, hoping that maybe there was some other toy Caleb would like. He was observing a small electronic piggy bank when the bell at the top of the store rang out.

"Hey Mom, you in here?" a voice rang out. Kendall stood up from his crouch and turned towards the door and sucked in a breath. It was the elf from the Santa display. Kendall turned around sharply, not wanting to be caught staring again. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. "Sorry to bother you, but have you seen the women that works behind the counter?"

Kendall took a deep breath and turned around. When he did a smile came across James's face. "Oh, hey! Didn't think I'd see you again."

"Neither did I," Kendall admitted, running a hand through his hair. "Brooke's in the back. She's looking for an Avenger toy for Caleb." He stuck his hand out. "I never told you my name, I'm Kendall." When James grabbed his hand, Kendall stiffened. The touch was electrifying, and it made Kendall feel all warm inside, as if he had just chugged a cup of hot cocoa.

James must have felt it to because he stayed there for a while, shaking Kendall's hand slowly. He laughed uncomfortably before removing his hand, much to both of the men's chagrin. "Nice to officially meet you. I'm guessing Caleb is your son?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, my pride and joy." He turned towards the back room entrance where Brooke was coming out holding a Captain America toy. "You found something!"

Brooke nodded. "Yep! I think Caleb will like this. He comes with a shield and everything. If you press his belt he even says some catch phrases from the movie." She pressed the small button on the toy's belt, a quote from the movie coming out of the speaker box. Kendall smiled, knowing Caleb would love it. Brooke looked over and saw James standing by Kendall and walked away from him to hug her son. "Honey, hello! I see you've met Kendall."

James nodded. "I actually met him this morning at the Santa display. I didn't know this was the guy you were talking about." He looked at Brooke with a bit of a secretive smile, and Brooke just nodded.

"Yes, this is him." She whispered. They carried on a secretive conversation, Kendall just kind of standing there awkwardly. Brooke smiled at her son before going back to the counter and helping Kendall pay for the toy. "Thanks for coming in Kendall, tell Caleb I said hi!"

"I can do that." Kendall smiled before grabbing the bag with the toy and leaving the shop, only for James to grab his arm before he could leave.

"I know this is kind of sudden," James said, releasing his grip on Kendall's arm. "But I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. It doesn't have to be a date, we could just go out as friends, but…"

Kendall laughed and James stopped rambling. "That sounds nice. I'd love to." He took out his phone and handed it to James. "Put your number in. I'll call you tomorrow." James nodded and put his number in the phone before handing it back, hoping tomorrow could come soon.

_Oh my gosh that was so corny. Review please?_


	2. Peppermint Pancakes

_First chapter was the most reception I have EVER gotten for a story on here, so HOLY CRAP THANK YOU. I would like to thank annabellex2, Layra (anon), BTRfan (anon), loverwampireacademy218, lonelygrl91, LoveSparkle, Rendall, MajorDP, infinitehearts, Abi DiLaurentis, FunkMonker01 (anon), nigelbtrlover24, Kameslover3, Swayzee Sweetheart, Sassy Kames, and Diana Ram for the reviews, favs, and alerts! Thank you guys so much for taking the time to review, I love reading them!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I am _not _going on a blind date." James Diamond told his mother, Brooke. They were currently in the backroom of the toy store that his family ran in the mall, eating their lunch. Business was slow this day, which was strange considering it was the first day of December. Usually everyone was bustling their butts to get their shopping for the little ones done. Their lunch break was now longer due to the fact there was no one coming in.

Brooke put down her sandwich and stared at her son with a shake of her head. "Honey, you haven't really gotten out much since you broke it off with that one boy… what was his name again?"

"Dak." James hated talking about his ex, mainly because their relationship didn't exactly end on the best note. He shook the thought off, not wanting to dwell on what could have been. He was more focused on the future now, which apparently included his mother setting him up on dates.

His mother nodded. "Yes, well you need to meet someone new, don't you think? I know someone that would love to meet you, just give them a chance will ya?" She crumpled up the wrapper from her sandwich and tossed it in the backroom's trashcan. "I'm sure he'll be coming in today."

James lifted in eyebrow. "Why would he be coming into a toy store? Does he have a niece and nephew to shop for?"

Brooke shook her head. "He actually has a son. Don't worry about that though, Caleb is probably the biggest sweetheart that you could ever meet. He has been raised very well." She looked at her son with a smile. "So, are you up for it?"

James shrugged. He didn't really know if he was up for it. He wasn't into the whole blind dating thing. It seemed weird to date someone you didn't know anything about. Until you meet them, all you know is their name, maybe not even that. "Give me some time to think about it. I have to go to work." He grabbed his elf hat off the hat rack and put it on his head. "Tell me again why I can't work here instead of that lame Santa display?"

"I wouldn't pay you if you worked here," Brooke admitted, giving her son a hug. "I love you sweetheart, but I can handle this store perfectly fine with just me and your sister, who is horribly late I might add." She looked up at the small clock above the door and shook her head, giving a tsk. "Oh well, try to have fun today, alright sweetheart?"

James half smiled and exited the store. He really hated working at the Santa display, but since his mother refused to pay him for working at his family's store, he had to find something else to do to earn some cash for the holidays. No one was hiring anymore, due to the stores already scooping up seasonal employees. The last resort was the Santa display, which didn't even pay him much. He was lucky to even get minimum wage off of the job.

"You are late!" his boss, an older woman named Bonnie yelled. "We needed you about fifteen minutes ago. Camille called in sick and I had no one to fill her spot. Have you not checked your phone at all?" James shook his head. Bonnie groaned. "You are killing the kids holiday spirit. How does it look when one of Santa's elves is missing? Get over to your post right now or I'm docking your pay." With a shake of her head she walked towards the other direction, probably towards the sale at Macy's across from them. James walked over to his post, but not before noticing a tall blonde man staring at him.

"Sorry about that," he replied, probably a little too harshly. "Didn't mean to down your Christmas spirit."

The man shook his head. "You're fine, sorry you have to work at this place."

James rose an eyebrow. Someone actually cared that he worked at this dump? That was kind of a nice change. "It pays the bills, that's all I really care about." He turned to see a little girl walk past him with her mother, a smile on her face as he dug around in his little pocket to give her a miniature candy cane. She gave a smile and giggle before walking off with her mother. "Plus, I love making children smile. So, it's not exactly a horrible thing." He looked at the man again, a smile going across his face. "I'm James," he looked up at Santa's lap and saw a little boy who was a spitting image of him. "Is that your kid up there?"

"That's my Caleb, he looks forward to this every year," the man's face suddenly went solemn. "Yet he asks for the same thing every year."

James didn't know exactly what the kid wanted for Christmas, but whatever it was it was something that his father either couldn't afford and couldn't get. Yet, James did have to ask, "Well, why don't you just get it for him then? Then he'll stop asking."

The man sighed, looking down at his feet. "If only it were that simple. What he wants isn't exactly something I could get him with a couple of bucks." The little boy hopped off of Santa's lap with his candy cane and ran towards them. "It was nice meeting you James, hope this job doesn't cause too much annoyance for the rest of the day." The man smiled, his emerald orbs sparkling under the Christmas lights decorating the display, and James smiled.

"Yeah," James replied, though it wasn't loud enough for the man to hear. "It was nice meeting you too."

Throughout of the rest of his shift, James couldn't get his mind off of the blonde man that had come in that morning. Something about him made James feel warm inside, made him forget about all of the crap that was going on for once. It was a breath of fresh air if you asked him. He hadn't felt this way about another man since Dak.

James grimaced at the man's name. Their relationship, if you could even call it that, ended up in a ditch, all because Dak only saw James as someone to be there to relieve stress. For two years they were together, James thinking they were boyfriends while Dak considered it friends with benefits. When James finally confronted Dak about finding him in a lip lock with some red haired boy behind the town's coffee shop, Dak told him that he shouldn't be so upset, considering that they weren't even dating.

He hasn't seen Dak since.

Brooke hated Dak after that. She had only met him once, and when that happened, she didn't like the man at all, stating that he reminded her of James's father. A jackass that only wanted one thing, and when he didn't get it, he left. The relationship was a sore spot for the both of them. Maybe that's why she was pushing so hard for him to date again. She wanted her son to be happy.

After his shift was over James headed back to the toy store, hoping his mother could give him some more information about his upcoming blind date. He guessed it was at least worth a shot. He entered the toy store and searched it's tiny premise, finding his mother nowhere. He looked around the displays before finding a man crouched down at one of the toys. His back was turned towards James, focused on the toy he was looking at. James walked over to the man and tapped his shoulder. "Sorry to bother you, but have you seen the woman that works behind the counter?"

When the man turned around, James almost screamed. It was the man from the Santa display this morning, in all his blonde haired, green eyes beauty. "Hey, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." James replied, a smile on his face.

"Neither did I," the man admitted with a shy smile, running a hand through his hair. "Brooke is in the back, looking for an Avengers toy for Caleb." He stuck his hand out and James gripped it, feeling a rush of heat go up his arm. "I never told you my name, I'm Kendall." Kendall, such a perfect name. James continued to shake his hand, getting slower but not wanting to let go. He wanted to live in this moment, take in everything. Yet it would seem creepy to hold a man's hand that he didn't even know all that well and let go, much to his disappointment.

"Nice to officially meet you," James replied. "Caleb was your son from this morning, right?"

Kendall nodded. "My pride and joy." They both turned at the sound of the backroom door closing, Brooke coming out holding a Captain America action figure. "Hey, you found something!"

James watched as his mother showed how the toy worked to Kendall, a smile on his face. So, this man was already liked by his mother, had a superhero loving son, and was a complete Adonis? Yeah, James may have just found the man of his dreams. It sounded strange, considering he had just barely learned the man's name, but it was true.

Brooke turned her attention over to her son and smiled. "Honey, hello! I see you've met Kendall."

James nodded. "I actually met him this morning at the Santa display. I didn't know that this was the guy you were talking about." He looked at his mother, hoping she knew exactly what he had meant. Brooke just nodded and walked towards him.

"Yes, this is him." She replied in a whisper. "I know you said you probably weren't ready to get back into the dating game yet but Kendall really is a nice guy. He's gone through a rough couple of years since he became a widow but he's willing to find someone to help with Caleb."

"And you think I could do that?" James asked her in a hushed tone. "I don't know the first thing about being a father to a child. I've just barely met the guy! How do you even know it's going to end up going there anyways?"

Brooke gave her son a knowing smile. "I just have a gut feeling."

Brooke always said that when she was just sure something was going to happen. She said that to James's father when she was pregnant to James, (James's father insisted James was going to be a girl, Brooke thought otherwise.), when James's sister got divorced after only a year, ("Him spending long night's at work my ass.) and now this.

"He is really cute," James admitted, though it was weird using the word cute. He usually referred to guys as 'hot' or 'sexy' but never really 'cute'. "I guess I could ask him out, see how it turns out."

Brooke broke out into a little cheer. "Wonderful!" she hugged her son one last time before turning back to Kendall to help pay for his toy. James looked at the little display of snow globes that his mother put up before going after Kendall, who was almost to the door.

"I know this is kind of sudden," James said, releasing his grip on Kendall's arm. "But I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime? It doesn't have to be a date, we could just go out as friends, but…" he was rambling, god he hated when he rambled.

He heard a laugh come from the blonde and he stopped talking. That laugh was so beautiful… "That sounds nice, I would love to." He dug around in his pocket and handed a cell phone to James. "Put your number in. I'll call you tomorrow." James nodded, putting his number into the phone, laughing to himself as he called himself 'The Elf' before saving it and handing the phone back. He then handed Kendall his phone, asking him to put his number in. After the exchange Kendall waved goodbye, leaving the store and James grinning like an idiot.

God he hoped tomorrow would get it's ass here already.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kendall woke up the next morning to Caleb jumping up and down on the other side of his bed, screaming "Papa!" over and over again. Kendall groaned, running a hand down his face as he cracked an eye open to see what his son could be so excited about. He faced the window, and a small smile came across his face.

His window was lightly frosted, little bits still clear so he could notice the snow falling from the sky. He rose from his bed, picking Caleb up and holding him at his waist so they could both look out the window at the snow covered yard. Some kids were already outside, clutching their sleighs as they slid down the hill near the house, others were creating perfect snowballs and snowmen.

"Papa can I go outside now?" Caleb asked, still looking out the window in awe. It was almost as if it was his first time seeing snow, and it make Kendall laugh. He kissed the little boy's nose, making the boy squeal.

"Maybe after some breakfast," Kendall replied, leading them towards the kitchen. "What are you in the mood for buddy?"

Caleb stroked his chin comically, Kendall shaking his head with a laugh. "Pancakes. Peppermint pancakes!"

"But that's gross!" Kendall replied, not really knowing how he could even make such a thing. Was it even possible? He then noticed his son's bottom lip sticking out and he sighed. "I guess I'll see what I can do. Want something else with that at least?"

"Egg Nog!" Caleb cheered, running to the table and sitting himself down. "I'll just wait until you're done!"

Kendall laughed and walked towards the cupboard, taking out the pancake mix and getting out some peppermints they used for the gingerbread house the other day. As he thought about what he could do to actually make a peppermint pancake work, his phone rang. Placing the ingredients down he walked over to his cell and laughed at the caller ID.

_The Elf is calling_

Kendall laughed and slid his thumb across the screen to answer. "The Elf, really?"

James laughed, and Kendall could just imagine his beautiful smile that graced his lips. _"Aw, I thought it was cute. So, did you look outside or have you just woken up?"_

Kendall placed his cell phone on his shoulder and pressed his cheek against it so he could keep working while talking. "I have looked outside. Is there a reason I should have?"

"_It involves what we should do for our date tonight, but only if you are still up for actually going out with me."_

Kendall mixed some of the pancake batter some more and moved the phone a bit so it wouldn't slip. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"_Ice Skating."_

Kendall's smile grew wider. He loved ice skating, ever since he was little. His parents would take him to the rink outside of town and have him skate all day long, even if they didn't want to sit there and wait for him to get exhausted. They usually went and ran errands as he skated around the rink, doing twists and flips in the air. When is father decided to skating wasn't good for a boy, he signed Kendall up for hockey, which Kendall loved just as much. Ever since Caleb was born he had been waiting for the moment he could take him skating, but hasn't really had that much time on his hands.

"That sounds perfect. What time do you want to meet up?" Kendall put some of the batter into the pan and placed the mixing bowl down, holding the phone properly now. "Dinner beforehand?"

"_I know a great place we could go at around seven. Is that good or do you have something planned with Caleb?"_

Kendall looked over at his son who was playing with one of his old action figures at the table. He must have gone and gotten it while he had his back turned. "Nothing that I know of. Seven sounds great. Where do you want to meet up at?"

"_The Casablanca."_

Kendall's eyes widened. The Casablanca was a very ritzy, exclusive restaurant that only the richest and defined people eat at. It was a bit out of town, more towards Minneapolis. For someone that works as a Mall's elf, they should not have that much money on them. "Are you sure about that? Last I checked you were working as an Elf."

James laughed. _"My mom already made reservations and pre-paid for the whole thing. We have a limit on how much we eat. Are you still up for it, because we could go somewhere else…"_

"Casablanca is great. I'll see you at seven? I have to finish up breakfast for Caleb right now." He flipped the pancake currently sitting in the pan and pressed the spatula down on it.

"_See you tonight then. Goodbye Kendall."_

"Goodbye James." Kendall pressed end on his phone and put it on the counter, getting out some plates for breakfast. He put Caleb's pancake on a plate and walked over to the table to hand it to his son. "Here you go buddy, a peppermint pancake. You want syrup with it?"

Caleb nodded his head and Kendall walked over to the cupboard to get syrup when Caleb asked, "Papa, who was on the phone?"

"A friend," Kendall replied, placing the syrup on the table before heading over to the stove to make his own pancake. "Hey buddy, how do you feel about going to grandma's for tonight while I go out with them?"

Caleb's look of confusion suddenly turned to a goofy grin. "You're going on a date!"

Kendall smiled and laughed. "Yes buddy, I am. So, okay with grandmas?"

Caleb nodded his head furiously. "Go get me a daddy!"

Okay that made Kendall really laugh. "I'll try buddy." He kissed the boy's cheek and began eating his own pancake, anticipating what tonight held for him.


	3. Alone With You

_Great reception once again for the last chapter! Thank you guys so much. I think there will be about two more chapters after this? Anyways, enjoy!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Thanks for watching him for me mom," Kendall said as he walked into his mother's house to drop Caleb off. His date with James was just a mere few minutes away from happening, and even though he tried to make it seem like he wasn't trying to get out of there as fast as possible, it was obvious to his mother.

"No problem sweetheart," his mother, Jennifer, remarked before gathering her grandson into a hug. "I hope you have a wonderful time on your date. You said he was Brooke's son?" Jennifer, as Kendall found out after gushing about James to her, was actually old friends with the toy shop owner. They went to high school together but drifted as they grew older and had kids. It was nice to see that his mom still kept in touch with her. Kendall nodded and she smiled. "He is quite handsome, not to mention the biggest sweetheart in the world. I'll see you around ten."

Kendall waved goodbye and walked out the door towards his car. He looked towards the window where Caleb had his face smashed against it, kissing the glass. Kendall blew a kiss back at his son and got into the driver's seat of his car before taking off down the road towards James's address. The brunette had texted it to him earlier that day, along with 'I really can't wait to see you tonight, sorry if I sound desperate!' All Kendall did was laugh and reply back with 'Don't worry, I think I'm a little more desperate about this date than you are.'

When he pulled up to James's house, he frowned. There wasn't a single Christmas decoration on the house, not even lights. Who doesn't decorate their house from Christmas? From what Kendall saw James at least appreciated the holiday. So when James came out to his car and into the passenger seat, Kendall couldn't help but ask, "Why the lack of decorations?"

James bit his bottom lip and Kendall suddenly regretted even asking. "Hey, you don't have to answer if it makes you feel bad…." Great, he thought they would actually have to be at dinner and at the actual date for him to say something stupid.

"It's fine," James replied with a small smile. "There are no decorations because I don't even have any decorations. I usually spend Christmas with everyone else so I don't have to spend it alone. Sometimes my mom comes over at decorates for me, but she hasn't had time this year. I have a tree inside at least."

Kendall reached across the center console to grab James's hand, making sure his other hand was on the steering wheel as he drove towards Minneapolis. "Hey, you can spend Christmas with me this year. Even if this date doesn't work out, I'm inviting you to spend Christmas with me and my son." Okay, maybe that was moving a little too fast but he felt horrible for the guy. He spent Christmas alone some years, and to Kendall that was horrible. If they weren't going to spend Christmas together as boyfriends (that was a high hope though) then they might as well spend it together as friends.

"You don't have to do that for me," James replied, squeezing Kendall's hand. "Let's just focus on tonight, shall we? Like how I'm going to whip your butt when we go ice skating, because as soon as we are on the ice I am racing you."

Kendall scoffed as he turned onto another road. "You won't beat me, I've played hockey. You have to be fast in order to rush the net you know."

The rest of the car ride to Casablanca was like that; flirtatious teasing over little things such as sports, their likes and dislikes, and various other things. Kendall felt comfortable around the brunette and he liked that. It wasn't like talking to a person you just met the day before, it was like talking to someone that you've known since you were born, someone you were in diapers with and grew up with. Kendall had never had that feeling with anyone but his family. To have a stranger give you such a feeling made Kendall feel whole.

They pulled into the Casablanca parking lot, where there was actually zero cars. Confused, Kendall turned the engine off and rose an eyebrow. "Are they closed?" he got out of the car, walking over to James's side to let him out while still looking around, wondering what was going on. It was a Saturday night where could everyone be at this time of night?

James grabbed his hand and began to lead him towards the front doors, not saying a word. When they got inside the restaurant it was empty, except for a man up front at the entrance desk. "Aw, you must be Diamond, party of two?" he grabbed two menus and led them towards a booth near the back. "Anything I can get you two to drink? Wine, water?"

James laughed as Kendall's confused self was still looking around the empty eatery and turned to the waiter. "A bottle of wine would be perfect, thank you." He handed Kendall his menu and as the waiter left he made Kendall turn and look at him so he could help him with his confusion. "My mom paid for the restaurant to close early. It's just you and me tonight."

That just further confused the blonde. "Um, how exactly can a toy shop owner afford to shut down one of Minnesota's classiest restaurants?" he knew Brooke didn't have _that _much money.

"When my dad left, he didn't exactly change the bank account he was using," James explained. "He's pretty loaded, popular around here for his business in creating recreation centers. My mom usually takes money out of his account to support for herself and sometimes me. We try not to take too much so it wouldn't be so suspicious, but tonight she wanted to make it special for us."

Kendall made a mental note to himself to thank Brooke tomorrow for this. "That was very kind of her. She's always been one to look out for others."

The waiter came back with the wine and poured each of the men a glass before taking their order. As soon as he wrote down what they wanted he left the bottle with them and rushed back to the kitchen to get it prepared. James held up his glass of wine and tilted it towards Kendall. "To my mom, for convincing me to start dating again."

Kendall clinked his glass against James's, saying, "To mall elves being friendly." He put the glass to his lips and sipped as James chuckled. He took his drink and placed it back down on the table before responding.

"It's my policy," he replied, smiling that beautiful cheeky smile that Kendall noticed definitely came from Brooke. "I have to be nice to every good looking guy that comes along. They are kind of a rarity around here you know."

Boy did Kendall know that. "I do know. The last time I actually had a relationship with someone was a few years ago. They were only here to film a movie and when we started the relationship I knew it probably wasn't going to last very long. He had three months with me, that wasn't enough time to even start a relationship. So when he met Caleb he ran." He looked down at his hands as the waiter came back around to drop the food off.

James never wanted to make someone upset, it was never his intention. Seeing Kendall's face as he talked about Jett was just something he never wanted to see again. It was like telling a child that Santa wasn't real. "He didn't stick around because of your son?" off of Kendall's nod, James grew angry. "Then he wasn't a man. He should have known that getting into a relationship with a single father would be like that. He had to meet the child sometime right?"

Kendall picked up his fork and began to play around in his pasta, not meeting James's eyes. "That's kind of the thing. I didn't exactly tell him that I had a child when we met. So meeting Caleb was a surprise to him."

"Oh." Was all James could really say. Kendall was really that afraid of rejection. "He doesn't know what he's missing out on. You are an incredible person Kendall, and if he couldn't remember that then he really didn't deserve you."

Kendall smiled shyly before finally looking up into James's hazel orbs. "Thank you. Sorry for just dropping that on you, I didn't mean to just load all of that on you on the first date."

James put his fork down and reached across the table to grab Kendall's hand, his thumb stroking over Kendall's knuckles. "You can be as open as you want with me. I won't judge you. As long as I can be just as open with you."

Kendall smiled. "Thank you. Is there an ex that you never really liked or something?"

"Actually, there was one guy that I guess I couldn't qualify as an ex, considering he never thought we were dating." Off of Kendall's sad expression he continued. "He was sweet, but I found out later on that he was only using me as someone to get off on. I was walking around town one night when I found him making out with someone else behind a shop and when I demanded what he was doing, he replied, word for word, 'Don't get so upset James, it's not like we were dating or anything.'"

"What an ass," Kendall replied. "No one should ever use anyone for just sex, no matter how it is. No one deserves to have that happen to them. I wish I could have been there to knock that asshole's teeth out."

James sighed. "I wish you were there too. Maybe then I wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake by dating him. Plus, I could have met you sooner." He smiled again and Kendall returned it, his dimples showing brightly. Yeah, James really wished he had met Kendall sooner, because then he would have seen those dimples ages ago, only to still appreciate them now.

After finishing up dinner, which mainly consisted of them laughing and dissing on their past relationships, (Kendall leaving out his wife, knowing that he wasn't ready for that yet.) they headed towards the ice rink, where the parking lot was actually somewhat filled. "Darn, your mother couldn't rent this place out as well?" Kendall joked when they pulled up.

James laughed. "Nah, but there is a private rink that we could skate on. It's usually reserved for hockey practice at the high school but I think I can make some arraignments with the owner." They unbuckled themselves and headed towards the entrance, and much to James's joy, Kendall held his hand the whole time.

When they got inside and got their skates, James was already racing him towards the empty private wink, which a smile and a few flirtatious words got them. Even though Kendall didn't exactly like that James openly flirted with someone else in front of him, it got them the private rink, which meant that they could be alone. So it didn't bother him much at all.

"Okay," James said, skating out into the middle of the rink. "Once you get your skates on you are going to go to that end of the rink," he pointed over to the right. "And I will meet you there. We are going to race around the rink, one lap, and whoever makes it to the start first wins something."

Kendall quirked an eyebrow. "And what exactly is 'something' going to be?" He stood up from his crouch and got onto the ice, skating over to the start.

James shrugged as he skated over to meet him. "I haven't really decided on that yet. What would you like it to be?"

"How about a kiss for the winner?" he blushed furiously as he said that, but James just smiled.

"I'll take it." James replied. "On your mark, get set, go!" They were both off, skating side by side as they navigated the first turn. James was starting to gain the lead a bit, but Kendall suddenly pulled ahead, laughing as James stuck his tongue out at him. When they finally reached the start, both of them had won.

"So," James said, turning on his skates towards Kendall. "It appears to me that we have a tie. Do you know what that means?"

Kendall crossed his arms. "Re-match?"

"Nope," James said, popping the 'p'. "We each get a kiss." He leaned forward and pecked Kendall's cheek before tearing off towards the other end, leaving Kendall skating behind him to catch up. "Bet that wasn't what you expected, am I right?"

Kendall shook his head. "Nope, that was not what I was expecting." He stopped skating in front of James and stared into those orbs once again.

James placed a hand under Kendall's chin and looked down at Kendall's pink lips. "Well, I might as well change that." He then leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kendall's. Kendall responded immediately, taking in James's bottom lip and sucking lightly, putting a hand on the brunette's hip and another on the rail to keep his balance. James's tasted of dinner, and even though Kendall wasn't a fan of someone's mouth tasting of lasagna, it was different with James. He could get used to this…..


	4. Already Gone

_Not as much response to the last chapter, but they were reviews nonetheless. Thank you so much for the response! Sorry about ending it there, but I couldn't resist. _

_Sorry about this chapter guys. You can hate me in your review I can take it._

* * *

"I don't like my nose." Kendall told James as they walked around the mall looking at the various Christmas displays. It had been two weeks since their date, with Christmas just around the corner. Kendall hadn't been this happy since Jo, and it was a nice feeling. James was almost everything that he ever wanted for himself and Caleb. Sure, the brunette hadn't met the boy officially yet but that could happen soon.

As they walked around the mall, James asked what about him wasn't perfect. He was just being flirtatious, but he didn't expect Kendall to actually go down a list of things he really didn't like about himself. One of those things being his nose.

"What?" James asked, looking at his boyfriend. He actually really liked Kendall's nose. "Your nose is so cute though! I mean, I can't help but want to kiss it whenever I see it." True to his word he leaned over at kissed the tip of the blonde's nose, making his face scrunch up cutely. "See?"

Kendall smiled and leaned his head against James's shoulder. "What about my eyebrows? Caleb sometimes says they remind him of caterpillars." That wasn't a lie either. Caleb had come home from school one day, a look of confusion all over his face. When Kendall had asked what was wrong, the little boy just leaned forward and touched his papa's eyebrows, asking, 'When do they turn into butterflies papa?'

James kissed the man's forehead. "I'll admit, they are a bit bushy, but I think they are perfect."

Kendall could have sworn his heart swelled to the size of a bowling ball. Even when he was married to Jo she made some comments about his nose or his eyebrows, how he needed to pluck his eyebrows or at least shape them. Not to mention the ridiculous idea of a nose job. James actually didn't think they were deformities.

His cell phone began to ring, and he shuffled around his pocket to answer it. He saw 'Mom' flash across the screen and slid his thumb across it to answer. "Hey mom, is Caleb being a problem?" His mother usually never calls unless his son is acting up or she needs him to pick something up.

"No, he's being a good boy," Jennifer replied, sounding like she was in a rush. "I just remembered that I had a doctor's appointment today and was about to drop him off at Katie's. Just wanted you to know the change of scenery."

Kendall nodded, listening to his mother's words when an idea struck him. He had James for about another few hours before he had to go work at the display, might as well have some fun with it. "Hey, don't bother with dropping him off at Katie's house. I can pick him up in a minute." He looked over and noticed James's eyebrows cocked up in confusion and just ignored it. "It's no trouble I promise. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his coat pocket, James still kind of staring at him. "What?"

James stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "We were supposed to spend the rest of the day together Kendall. I understand that I can't be your first priority but I don't get much time with you lately because of Christmas being just around the corner."

"I know that," Kendall replied, leading them over towards the entrance to the underground parking lot. "I want you to meet Caleb today. I know it's only been about two weeks but you have really left an impression on me, so I want you to meet my son."

James swallowed, feeling his throat get thick. Kendall actually wanted him to meet his son? This wasn't expected at all. "Kendall, I'm not really sure if I'm ready to meet Caleb yet. It's only been two weeks since we've started dating I don't think I should meet him until at least two months."

"He's not a bad kid James," Kendall assured his boyfriend, pecking him on the lips. "I promise that he will be on his best behavior." He squeezed the brunette's hand and James smiled lightly, getting into Kendall's car as they headed to pick Caleb up. The only thought going through James's head was 'Diamond, you better not fuck this up.'

Knowing him though, he was going to.

* * *

The little seven year old looked at James with his head cocked and his arms folded. They had just gotten home a few minutes ago and while Kendall went to the bathroom real fast Caleb had been staring the brunette down since leaving his grandmother's. James began to feel slightly uncomfortable under the green eyes gaze, that reminded him very much of his boyfriend, and turned away.

"State your name and age, and what you wish to do with my papa." The seven year old demanded, scooting himself over to James so he could look him dead in the eyes. "I'm not joking you know."

James stuck his hand out. "James Diamond, I am 26 years old and I wish to date him?" he had never really had to go face to face with a seven year old before, it was a little strange giving him information about himself. "Now you have to introduce yourself. Name, age, and what are your favorite things."

Caleb nodded approvingly before a bright smile came across his face. "Caleb Knight, I'm seven years old and I love superheroes." He waved his Iron Man action figure in front of James's face proudly. "I'm hoping that my papa is able to get me Captain America for Christmas. I wanted him last month for my birthday but papa said that he couldn't find him then."

"Is that what you asked Santa for Christmas?" James couldn't help but ask. "For Captain America?"

The boy shook his head and leaned forward, whispering in the taller male's ear. "I asked him for a daddy."

James felt a pang in his heart. All this kid wanted was another father for Christmas. Was that what Kendall was talking about when they first met? That every single year, the poor kid asked for another dad but was never granted that wish? James didn't know how to feel. Sure, he felt terrible because the kid couldn't ever get what he wanted, but he also felt used. Was Kendall just dating him to fulfill his son's wish or was the feeling actually there? How many other guys had there been?

As he thought it over Kendall walked into the room, holding up some movies. "Who wants to watch Avengers?"

"I do! I do!" Caleb shouted, scurrying over to the other couch in front of the TV. Kendall laughed and placed the disk into the drive and began to play the movie, looking over at James. He frowned when he saw the look on James's face.

"Are you alright?" Kendall asked, noticing how the brunette went from happy just a few minutes ago to sad.

James swallowed, getting up from where he was sitting. "I uh, I gotta get going. Bonnie wants me at the display early." He went to get his coat, putting it on as Kendall walked over to him to place a kiss on his lips. James complied, suckling on the blonde's bottom lip before pulling away.

Kendall didn't know that was the last kiss, and frankly, James didn't want it to be. It was just what happened.

* * *

Tears were staining his pillow when Kendall woke up. It was New Year's Day, Christmas was long gone and Caleb had smiled at every single present he got, especially the Captain America. That was until he noticed the sad look on his father's face that morning. It wasn't the usual smile his papa had. "Papa, what's wrong?"

Kendall didn't really have the heart to tell him what was wrong. How could you possibly tell a child that the one thing he really wanted for Christmas was probably never going to come true? That is was so close, it was within reach, but then it was taken from them in an instant?

After that night, he hadn't talked to James. It was almost as if James had completely disappeared off the face of the Earth. When he went to the toy shop to ask Brooke if he had come by, he was heartbroken to discover that the brunette had taken a job in California, leaving everything behind. He asked Brooke if James had said anything before he left, only to get his heart completely shattered when she replied with 'He wasn't ready.'

Ever since Kendall has been depressed. It was ridiculous, being sad over some stupid brunette that wasn't ready for fatherhood. They had only known each other for about two weeks, but it didn't hurt any less. He had really thought they would last. Was that dumb?

Turning to the little boy, Kendall tried to put it lightly. "I'm sorry you didn't get everything you wanted bud," he answered, trying to keep the tears at bay. Whenever he cried in front of Caleb, the little boy always ended up crying alongside him. Kendall hated making his son cry because of his own problems. "I tried, I promise."

Caleb gave his father a small smile before climbing into his lap and wrapping his tiny arms around his father's neck. "You did Papa. I don't need another daddy if you don't want one. As long as you stay I'm okay."

He blinked the tears away at the memory before shuffling towards the kitchen, where Caleb was eating a bowl of cereal. He gave his son a small smile before going towards the coffee machine to make himself a cup. He heard a spoon his against a bowl and before he could react Caleb had his tiny arms wrapped around his legs, squeezing them tightly.

"I don't like you sad papa," the boy said, holding his father's legs tighter. "When you smile it makes me happy. Can you smile papa?" he lifted his little head up, a timid smile on his lips. Kendall honestly couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry for being so sad lately Caleb," Kendall apologized, picking his son up and kissing his head. "How about we go do something fun today, cheer both of us up?" The little boy nodded, rushing off to go get out of his pajamas and dressed for the day.

Kendall had no idea what 2013 held for him, but as long as he had Caleb, he was sure it would be fine.


	5. A Dad For Christmas

_I'm so sorry about the late update, just everything is crappy. I've been sic since the day after Christmas and still feel like absolute crap. Massive cold, ugh. So I haven't really been really working on anything because my creativity sucks when I'm sick. _

_So anyways, this is the last chapter. It's come a long way and you guys have been so great with the response and just overall being amazing. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Walking into Diamond Toy Store hurt more and more throughout the year. The memory of James just lasted in there, and it sure didn't help seeing Brooke's face. Every time she came out from behind the desk to hug Kendall, he imagined James hugging him, and it was just all too much for him. Yet Brooke was one of his friends, and ever since James moved to California (for a record deal, Kendall later found out) she had been awfully sad. So, whenever Kendall had the time, he went to visit her at the store and keep her some company.

It was March when Brooke looked extremely nervous when Kendall walked into the store. He was coming here to see if she had only refills for Caleb's gumball machine, another thing he got the boy for Christmas. When he noticed the look of worry on her face, he got a little worried himself. "Brooke, are you alright? What's wrong?"

The woman looked down at her hands, her thumbs fiddling around with each other. "I just got off the phone with James. He said he is on his way to the store as we speak to visit me. He said it was a surprise for my birthday." That was right, Brooke's birthday was in about two days. That was definitely not the reason Kendall was now frozen where he stood though.

"He is on his way right now?" Kendall asked, his throat thick. What was he going to say? 'Hey, why don't you explain to me why the fuck you just left without saying another word when I could have sworn I was in love with you?' Yeah, that was going to sound so-

"Hey mom!" Oh shit, he couldn't run now.

Kendall spun around the same time Brooke looked up from her hands. The expressions on both of their faces were different. For Brooke, she was excited, her eyes gleaming with happiness and she engulfed her son in a big hug. Kendall's face was covered with a mix of sadness and love. James still had the gorgeous hazel eyes, the tan skin, and the most gorgeous cheekbones. His brown hair was now cut shorter, and Kendall suddenly felt his heart beating faster.

Was this what falling in love with someone all over again felt like?

James looked up from his mother's embrace and Kendall's heart went faster. He hadn't shaved, some scruff on his chin. Kendall felt like he was doing it on purpose, just for Kendall. The brunette smiled at him, mouthing a few words. _What? _Kendall mouthed back, not sure of what the man said. He mouthed it again, and Kendall felt his heart speed up even more.

_We need to talk._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"You must hate me," was the first thing out of James's mouth as they sat down at the food court in the mall, both of them eating Subway sandwiches. Kendall had agreed that they should talk about what had happened. Kendall knew it was a sore spot, probably for both of them, but it had to be discussed sooner or later, and Kendall preferred while James was here. Who knew when he would be back. "I was such an ass. I shouldn't have left without explaining, but-"

"I don't hate you," Kendall interrupted, making James look up. He had regret in his eyes. "I mean, I did for a while. The fact that you just left right after meeting Caleb made me feel like I was right; it was too soon for you to meet him. It was terrible, and afterwards I just wanted to cry." He blinked a bit. God, was he seriously getting emotional right now? "Did I do something wrong?"

When James didn't answer, Kendall felt like his worst suspicion was confirmed. He was the problem, he knew it. Dating someone with a child was too much for him.

Suddenly, there was a pair of arms wrapped around him, and Kendall just started crying. He wrapped his arms around James and just cried. He didn't really know what else to do. "Kendall," James whispered, rubbing the blonde's back. "It is most definitely not your fault. I am the only one to blame here. I left because I just wasn't ready to be what Caleb wanted me to be."

Kendall pulled back and wiped his eyes. "All Caleb wanted was for me to be happy. Did you feel like you couldn't do that?"

Off of James's nod, Kendall put his arms around James's neck so he could look directly at him. "You did that and so much more James. I was so happy because I finally had someone again. It wasn't just me and Caleb. I had someone else in my life that made my world go 'round. You were exactly what I needed, and then you left me."

James smiled lightly. "Can I please be that someone again? I would do anything to make you happy again, and I promise that I will be what Caleb needs when the right time comes. I just, I can't stand not being with you. I need you in my life, or my life just isn't complete."

Kendall laughed. "That's pretty romantic for one of Santa's elves."

James laughed, and Kendall realized then how much he really missed hearing that beautiful sound. Not caring who in the crowded food court saw, James pulled Kendall closer towards him. "Just shut up and kiss me."

And Kendall did.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next few months after the reconciling were well for the two of them. Kendall agreed to take it slower this time, not wanting to scare James off again. It was hard keeping the relationship in tact at times, judging from the fact that James resided in California for his career while Kendall stayed in Minnesota. Long distance sucked, there was really no way to deny that, but both men were happy that they had managed to make it work.

It was now November, and Caleb's birthday was quickly approaching. Kendall was struggling to figure out what to get the soon to be eight year old, because the boy hadn't really dropped hints on what exactly he wanted. Usually the kid was non-stop chatting about everything he wanted for his birthday or a holiday. Now he was just mum about everything and frankly it was driving Kendall nuts.

So when James came over for dinner one night, (he was currently on tour and had stopped in town for a day off), he asked his boyfriend what to get the boy. He had put Caleb to bed a few minutes ago, so he was free to discuss his birthday without him overhearing.

"Well, for one thing, you need to stop getting superheroes," James said, placing his plate in the sink. "Boys only love superheroes as presents for so long. What other things does he like that he doesn't already have? Is he interested in Hot Wheels?"

Kendall shook his head. "I already tried with that. He has about zero interest in cars." He scratched his chin and thought about it. "Wait, he has suddenly become obsessed with dogs. Maybe I could get him a puppy?"

"Are you sure about that?" James asked. "Think about it Kendall, that puppy will be just as much as your problem as it will be Caleb's. Are you sure that you can handle having a dog in the house?"

"I think I can," Kendall replied, walking over to his laptop over on the couch in the living room. "Let me look up the adoption center's website. Maybe they have something available, maybe a smaller dog? I honestly think we can handle it, and it will teach him a bit of responsibility." He brought up the website and clicked on the dog page. Various breeds popped up, but one of them caught Kendall and James's eye.

It was a smaller dog, just like Kendall had mentioned would be best. "What the heck is an Alaskan Klee Kai?" Kendall questioned, clicking on the dog. "It just looks like a miniature husky. Why give it such a fancy name if it's just a smaller version of something else?"

James shrugged. "I think it's cute. Caleb would love it."

Caleb's birthday then came around, and when he saw the small black and white puppy, he was ecstatic. "Wait, papa, this is all mine?"

Kendall nodded, watching as the dog began to lick Caleb's face all over. "All yours buddy. What are you going to name him?"

Caleb didn't even seem to hesitate before answering. "Fox."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Before anyone knew it, Christmas was back again. Kendall stood at the front desk of the toy store, looking at all of the Christmas shoppers scrambling to get their shopping done. Little kids were dragging their kids inside the store, pointing at toys and begging them to buy them for them. Kendall smiled, watching as each and every child talked about visiting Santa afterwards. It brought memories back, good memories.

There was a tugging on Kendall's hand, and he looked down to see Caleb tugging on his sleeve. "Dad, I want to go see Santa before the mall closes! We need to go now before the line gets too long!"

"Okay buddy, I just need to tell Brooke that we are leaving," he walked into the back room with his son, looking around until he found the woman grabbing some toys with James's sister. "Hey Brooke, I've gotta take Caleb to see Santa real quick. I'll be back before closing!"

Kendall had been helping out around the toy store recently, noticing that they had been getting more business ever since James had become more well known. Everyone wanted to shop at the place that _the _James Diamond's mother owned.

"I think we'll be fine Kendall," Brooke replied, getting off of the step ladder she was standing on to wave goodbye. "Make a good wish Caleb!"

The little boy nodded. "I will Ms. Diamond, I promise!" he then tugged more on his father's sleeve and began heading towards the Santa display, Kendall trailing behind. The line was quite long, but it was going pretty quickly. Once Caleb reached the front of the line, he dashed towards the jolly man and plopped himself right on his lap.

"Hello!" Santa welcomed, bouncing Caleb on his leg. "Now what do you want for Christmas?"

Caleb smiled, Kendall laughing as it showed off his missing front tooth. "I want my daddy to come home for Christmas!"

Kendall was taken aback. What did he mean by that? Santa must have been just as confused as he was, because he turned to look at Kendall and then back at the boy.

"Your father is right here though." Santa said, pointing over to Kendall.

The little boy shook his head. "No, that's Papa. My daddy is on tour right now and probably won't make it home for Christmas. That's what I want Santa; for his tour to end on time so he can be home with me and daddy."

Kendall could have sworn he would have broken down right then and there if he wasn't in such a public place. Caleb had just called James daddy. Kendall couldn't believe that he had actually done it; he had finally fulfilled the wish that Caleb had been wishing for since he could talk.

He got a dad for Christmas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"PAPA WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Was it Christmas morning already? It seemed like just yesterday that they had been visiting Santa in the mall. Kendall rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes, watching as Caleb jumped up and down in the doorway with excitement. "PAPA YOU HAVE TO SEE WHAT SANTA GOT YOU AND I!"

"Santa got us both a gift?" Kendall questioned. How was that even possible? Curious, he got off of the bed and walked with Caleb towards the front door, grabbing his jacket and putting on some shoes before stepping out into the cold weather, only to stop on the front step.

James's tour bus was in front of the house, with James standing outside with a bow on his chest. Caleb had already ran towards the brunette, screaming, "Daddy, you came home!" he wrapped his little arms around James's neck as James held him close. Kendall walked over slowly, not really believing what he was seeing. James was actually home for Christmas.

"Okay buddy, can you let go of me now so I can give your papa his present?" James laughed, and Caleb released his grip on him. The brunette began walking over to Kendall, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"That's my present?" Kendall asked, keeping close to James. When the other shook his head, he released the blonde before getting down on one knee, holding out a white gold band. Kendall could have sworn his heart stopped.

"This is," James replied. "I love you so much Kendall, and I love Caleb just as much. I want us to be a family. I want to be the other dad Caleb has wanted for so long. I'm ready for all of that. I promise I'm not going to run away when it gets too tough to handle. I'll stick around until the day I die. So, Kendall Donald Knight, will you marry me?"

Kendall nodded. "I would love to."

As the ring slid onto his finger, and James wrapped him in his arms once again, with Caleb jumping right into the middle of them, Kendall felt his heart swell. His family was once again complete.

And he didn't miss the words that Caleb whispered into James's ear as they held each other in the snow.

"Thank you for making my wish come true."

**The End : )**


End file.
